From Underneath a Willow Tree
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "Maybe we'll just stay here all day then." "Maybe we will." After a training session, Gold found himself in a very...interesting position. Ambershipping one-shot, fluff, randomness...


**Author's Note:**

_**Whyyy is Ambershipping such a guilty pleasure?! Don't read this! It's ugly!**_

WARNING: I used an OC! OC's are sooo annoying! This includes my OC, Tourmaline, who I pair with Emerald because I don't want him to be forever alone, but he's not in this at all. She's just randomly here, because...yeah. I shouldda put Sapphire in. If anyone objects to her in it and they'd prefer Sapphire, I can change it, just let me know.

_**Rant over! Read on!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**From Underneath a Willow Tree**

"Oh! Senior Gold!"

Somewhere off in the distance, Gold heard his name being called by a squeaky voice and looked up from the book he had resigned himself to reading to see a figure running up to him. He sighed. He'd rather be on his own at the moment, he'd rather not deal with people, _especially_ his rather perky and ever-so-unobservant junior.

It was a hot day, so Gold had paused his training to take a seat under the shade of a large willow tree somewhere just off the route leading out of New Bark Town. He'd had an audience for his training earlier, though he was flat out tired. The sun beat down, pumping heat that had exhausted the Johto trainer, and led him to even try to take out his boredom on a book his guest had had. It wasn't half bad, but reading just wasn't one of his favorite things to do. It's not like he could have done much else anyways but sit there, as he couldn't really stand.

Unbeknownst of his situation, a peppy girl was jogging up to her senior. She had short jade green locks and bright pink eyes that glinted in the rays of the burning sun, very much echoing her personality. She herself had been en route to Violet City, off to conquer the Johto gyms after already demolishing all that Hoenn, her home region, had to offer (minus the league, she was unable to become champion, though something _trivial_ like that wouldn't get her down). However, she wasn't going to miss any opportunity to greet her sempai. It was a rare sight to see a dexholder just sitting leaning against a tree, reading—unless he was Green just done with a gym battle and feeling bored per usual. She herself didn't have the privilege of having a pokedex, though as long as she had her power-packed Pokemon team, she'd always said, she'd be fine. And anyways, dexholders often just ended up getting themselves in danger. She trotted up to Gold regardless, eager for a fight.

"Hey, Gold-sempai!" she chirped.

"Hi Tourmaline," her senior greeted her, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. Either his personality was changing and he actually liked _reading _a _book_, or he was just too lazy to look up. "What's up? You come all the way here from Hoenn just to see me?"

Normally, Tourmaline might laugh at his joke, but he didn't say it with his usual gusto. Something about him was off. He was even talking quiet. Normally he shouted, but he was speaking even quieter than a regular person.

"No, silly, I came here to conquer the Johto league!" Tourmaline stood straight, proud and confident. "But I stopped by to see if you wanted a battle!"

"Oh," Gold said. "Well, ya see I was just training, and I'm a bit winded. Maybe some other time."

Tourmaline stared at him in shock. Was this _Gold _she was even talking to? She was sure he was lying though; he didn't seem winded at all. Maybe a little tired, but she knew that at any moment Gold would normally jump at the prospect of a battle, no matter the situation. She wondered what was up with him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You don't _look_ very winded, and why are you talking so quietly? It's not like anyone's gonna hear you out here! C'mon, sempai!" she whined.

Gold sighed. "Tourmaline, I can't exactly jump up and battle with you right now, and it's not a good idea to shout like that."

"Why?!" Tourmaline wailed.

Gold blinked and shut his book, setting it on the ground to his right, and pointed towards his lap.

At first, Tourmaline was confused as to why he was pointing and to what, but soon discovered why he wouldn't battle and wondered how she didn't see it before.

"Oh…" Tourmaline said. "Okay then. Well, maybe some other time. See ya 'round, sempai!" With that Tourmaline happily skipped away, returning to the route she'd been following.

Gold sighed again and stared down at the girl beside him.

Yellow, the audience to his previous training, had fallen asleep on her side, facing away from him and using his lap as her pillow. He had to admit, she looked adorable, and he just couldn't bring himself to stir her, which was why he wouldn't stand up, nor did he want to talk loudly. Plus, he was pretty comfortable under the shade of a large willow tree with his friend sleeping soundly below, an expression of peace etched on her pale features. He smiled softly to himself and brushed her bangs out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

He swore he jumped a mile high when he heard a voice ask, "Why didn't you want to battle?"

He saw that Yellow was grinning, her eyes still closed after she had spoken and scared him half to death. "Well…'cause I didn't want to wake you…" Her grin widened.

"Okay then…" She shifted so that she was on her back, her head still rested on his leg. She opened her eyes of liquid gold and stared up at his matching eyes, still smiling. He detected a faint glow of pink coloring her cheeks. "Maybe we'll just stay here all day then."

"Maybe we will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A silhouette in the distance slid off of a large, round Wigglytuff and rushed towards a large willow tree, the setting sun painting the sky an array of marvelous colors. Blue had been on her way to visit Silver in Johto, when she had spotted her friends down below, and just couldn't resist the opportunity.

She ran up to the tree and took note of the two dexholders, Yellow and Gold, underneath it. She wondered vaguely how long they'd both been sitting there, sound asleep. With the sun dipping below the horizon behind them, the scene was picturesque and peaceful. A slight breeze cutting through the humid summer air and indicating that night would fall blew their hair slightly, though neither of them stirred. The two underneath the wide oak in such a beautiful landscape looked absolutely serene…

_CLICK!_

Blue grinned to herself as she snapped a photo. _And there's something for the next time Gold tries to flirt with me…_she thought evilly. Smirking slyly, she embarked off on her Wigglytuff again, leaving the two "lovebirds", as she thought of them in her mind, to rest.


End file.
